Une page qui se tourne
by Valouw
Summary: "La vie a continué et moi aussi je continue à vivre. C'est une page qui se tourne. Je fais la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir sur le passé, sur ce terrible passé. Maintenant, le futur m'ouvre les bras."


**Une page qui se tourne

* * *

**

Les récits sur la Bataille furent nombreux lorsque le Secret fut levé, les morts répertoriés, les collabo condamnés, les lois sur les Nés-Moldus supprimés, les fuyards Mangemorts arrêtés, le Tabou supprimé, et le calme enfin revenu en Grande-Bretagne. Des dizaines de témoignages furent répertoriés et publiés par différents journaux comme la Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur, Exclusivités de la Guerre, un journal qui fut très récemment publié et en cachette à ses débuts, et même Quidditch magazine et Sorcière-Hebdo. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, fut acclamé pendant des semaines, des mois et même des années. Le 2 mai fut une date importante à mémoriser pour les générations à venir, et des statues d'Harry Potter furent érigées fièrement dans toutes les grandes capitales du monde. Aussi, des cartes de Chocogrenouilles portèrent son nom, celui de son meilleur ami, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, et celle de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Le Trio d'Or était sur toutes les lèvres, et tout le monde se demandait durant les premières semaines qui suivirent la victoire du Bien sur le Mal où étaient passé ce fameux Trio avant qu'ils ne reviennent, beaucoup plus sereins et apaisés en public. On murmurait qu'ils étaient venus à l'enterrement des morts tombés à Poudlard mais personne ne les avait photographiés ou aperçus. La famille Weasley restait muette et les amis proches n'avaient soit aucune nouvelles soit les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été nommé Ministre provisoire puis Ministre Britannique de la Magie. Les Aurors avaient été tous suspendus jusqu'à ce qu'on établisse leur complicité dans l'Eradication des Nés-Moldus ou non ; les bureaux de chaque Département avaient été tous purgés, et cela avait déclenché une vague crise de panique pour les anciens collabo et même adhérents aux idéaux de Voldemort. Les mesures prises avaient été plutôt radicales mais personne ne s'en plaignait, préférant cela à une autre apparition d'un mage noir un peu plus tard.

J'avais participé comme d'autres élèves à la Bataille de Poudlard lorsque McGonagall avait ordonné aux élèves d'évacuer par la Salle sur Demande. J'étais restée ; après tout, j'étais majeure et je savais quelques sortilèges utiles pour me battre. Personne, non personne, de Serdaigle de notre promotion n'était tombé au combat. Nous avions beau être toujours plongés dans nos livres, nous avions extrêmement bien mémorisé les sortilèges de Défense et d'autres également découverts au fil de nos lectures et que nous nous étions partagés. Su et moi nous battions côte à côte, les jumelles Patil étant rentrées en Inde depuis la fin de notre sixième année, et nous faisions face à des Mangemorts expérimentés mais qui sous-estimaient nos capacités réelles. Après tout, ils auraient dû se rendre compte que nous avions étudiées à Poudlard, comme eux, mais en temps de Guerre, de peur et surtout de colère. De là, nous avions essayé d'apprendre quelques petites choses pour le jour, comme celui-ci, où nous aurions dû nous défendre et sauver notre vie.

Et quand Potter terrassa le Mage Noir, après avoir eu avec lui une joute verbale pour le moins déconcertante et incompréhensible, j'avais hurlé de joie avec les autres, Su et moi se serrant dans les bras et pleurant à la fois. Je me souviens du sourire éclatant de Terry, des traits apaisés de Kevin, du pétillement dans les yeux de Stephen, du « Hourra ! » crié par Anthony qui avait quasiment sauté en l'air, de la danse de la victoire stupide en ces circonstances de Lisa et Mandy, et du soulagement qui transparaissait dans tous les pores de la peau de Michael.

Mais Poudlard alors ? Fut-il reconstruit de toutes pièces ? Retrouva-t-il sa splendeur d'antan ? Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été le théâtre d'un si triste et destructeur spectacle, et le Ministère de la Magie dut mettre en place un système de volontariat et de recrutement chez les architectomages, les spécialistes en décoration et artéfacts magiques, et dans tous les autres métiers qui pouvaient avoir un rapport avec la construction sorcière. Sans aucune surprise, des centaines et centaines de volontaires s'étaient présentés pour aider à réparer ce château dans lequel ils avaient étudié, dans lequel leurs enfants allaient vivre. Pendant des mois, il y eut un chantier permanent à Poudlard, dont Minerva McGonagall fut la directrice par la suite, et la rentrée de septembre put se faire sans encombres, les parents ayant de nouveau confiance en l'école, et les anciens élèves qui n'avaient pas pu étudier pendant l'Année Noire purent disposer d'un programme spécial qui les aidait à faire deux ans en une seule année pour ne pas prendre de retard. D'ailleurs Hermione Granger réussit avec brio sa septième année en seulement quatre mois, un exploit phénoménal.

Les autres élèves un peu plus méconnus de la promotion du Trio d'Or comme moi étudièrent beaucoup plus calmement que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de nos années, mais nous réussîmes tous à la fin de l'année à obtenir nos Aspics. Les élèves de mon année et de ma maison eurent tous sans exception des résultats brillants ; nous n'étions pas des Serdaigles pour rien. Su Lu et Padma Patil, mes meilleures amies eurent toutes les deux des Optimal et un seul Effort exceptionnel. Quant à Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brocklehurst, nos compagnes de dortoir, eurent aussi des résultats très bons. Réputés pour leurs études sérieuses, les Serdaigles avaient tous assuré. Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Stephen Cornfoot. Notre petite promotion soudée et si adorable était entrée à partir de ça dans le monde adulte, et surtout dans le monde étudiant. Moi j'avais aussi obtenu des résultats à la hauteur de ma maison et j'ai pu grâce à eux m'inscrire à l'université magique d'Angleterre, basée à l'Université de Cambridge, dans une immense aile équipée de plusieurs Repousse-Moldus. Grâce à mes résultats et à ma situation familiale modeste, j'ai pu obtenir une bourse et une chambre à l'université, bien sûr du côté sorcier. J'avais choisi d'étudier la communication magique internationale ; et donc des cours de base en droit international magique, des cours renforcés de langues étrangères -aussi bien le Chinois que le langage des Gobelins-, et des cours de sociologie et psychologie sorcière m'étaient dispensés.

Ah. J'oubliais de me présenter un peu. Je m'appelle Morag MacDougal, comme vous l'avez compris, j'étais à Serdaigle dans la promotion du Trio d'Or. Physiquement, je ne suis qu'une banale écossaise. Mes cheveux sont auburn, un roux très foncé, merci Merlin, coupée en un carré qui m'arrive aux épaules avec une frange sur le front; j'ai des yeux d'un vert un peu pâle, assez banal, très courant en Angleterre. Je suis un peu ronde, malgré le fait que je fasse et que j'aime le sport, et je suis en couple. Hé oui moi, Morag, je suis en couple... avec quelqu'un. Ouais, c'est un peu évident, mais bon.

C'est assez surprenant pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu parce qu'à Poudlard, je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par ça, les études me passionnant plus que tout, et je vivais par procuration avec les péripéties amoureuse de Su, et celles un peu moins nombreuses de Padma, qui rejetait les garçons en pensant que les garçons, rejetés par sa jumelle Parvati, une Gryffondor, pensaient qu'elle était comme sa soeur. Bref, je n'étais pas le genre de filles auxquels les garçons s'intéressaient pendant leur adolescence. Ils recherchaient tous des filles un peu hors du commun, exotiques comme Su, qui est la cousine de Cho Chang, une autre beauté qui avait fait tourner la tête de l'Elu, et Padma, ravissante ; ou ils recherchaient des jolies filles, pulpeuses ou délicates, mais pas banales, un peu comme Lisa ou encore Sally-Ann Perks, une Poufsouffle de notre année. Moi, j'étais banale. J'étais, certes, rousse et je ne passais pas inaperçue. Mais mon physique était ingrat, et ne convenait pas aux exigence de ses messieurs uniquement guidés par leurs hormones.

Mais maintenant... Comme je vous le disais, j'ai été acceptée à l'université, et là, les regards des hommes là-bas ont changé sur moi. Brusquement. Dès les premiers jours, on me reluquait, on me souriait, on me faisait des clins d'œils, et moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude que les regards soient sur moi, j'avais pathétiquement paniqué. Et en même temps, je me sentais flattée. Etait-ce moi qui imaginait tout cela ou bien les regards de connivence étaient-ils réels ? Je ne savais pas comment réagir et je tentais au mieux de m'en sortir, souriant aussi mais toujours poliment, répondant aux blagues coquines par une petite réplique bien sentie qui ne voulait rien dire, ni un oui, ni un non. Tout ça était nouveau pour moi, et bien entendu, Su qui était venue aussi à l'université mais en architecture magique, avait été tenue au courant de toutes les tentatives, si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça, de ces hommes assoiffés de... je préfère m'en arrêter là.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ce fut toujours la même chose. Mon ego remontait en flèche, et je répondais maintenant aux tentatives de séduction mais seulement à ceux qui me plaisaient vraiment beaucoup. Dans ma promo plus spécialement, dans ma spécialité, il y avait deux garçons qui me plaisaient vraiment beaucoup. Nicholas Teleimonow et Christopher Smith. Mais il y avait un problème : Michael Corner. Lui aussi était venu en communication magique internationale, fasciné par les échanges entre les sorciers de tous les pays et continents, et trouvait un malin plaisir à toujours s'asseoir à côté de moi, et à lancer des regards meurtriers à ceux qui m'approchaient de trop près. Au début, je comprenais qu'il reste avec moi parce que nous étions de la même maison, de la même année, et que nous avions toujours eu des échanges cordiaux et joyeux durant les sept longues années où nous avions été à Poudlard. Et même si j'avais toujours jugé que sortir avec Ginny Weasley était un acte particulièrement stupide de la part de Michael, en tant qu'amie et congénère, je n'avais rien dit. Après tout, qui serait assez stupide pour sortir avec une fille complètement accroc au Survivant ? Un Gryffondor, certes : Dean Thomas. Et je ne parle pas des autres types, dont les noms m'échappent, qu'elle s'est aussi fait. Je crois que ses hormones étaient mouvementées et comme Potter était indisponible, trop occupée avec Cho Chang, elle s'est trouvée des jouets. Oui, voilà, Michael avait été un de ses jouets. Bref, je m'égare du sujet principal : mes études, la façon dont évolue le monde magique depuis la Bataille et mon couple.

Et comme la reconstruction du monde magique avait besoin d'intervenants au niveau de la communication et de la construction au plus vite, nos études à Su, Michael et moi, avaient été raccourcies d'un an et la quantité de travail était bien entendue beaucoup plus importante. Les quatrièmes années rouspétaient un peu plus parce qu'ils avaient dû faire quatre années, contrairement à nous qui ne devions qu'en faire trois pour assurer rapidement la relève. Anthony Goldstein aussi faisait partie de la promo en communication magique, mais il ne restait pas beaucoup avec nous, étant toujours fourré avec sa petite amie qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un voyage à Tahiti et qui était venue faire ses études en Angleterre pour lui spécialement. Une jolie blonde au teint miel.

En fait, après avoir perdue ma virginité avec Nicholas, le beau russe de ma promo qui me plaisait énormément, à une soirée donnée en l'honneur de la fin de la première année de nos études, j'avais été vivement invectivée par Su, qui ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu faire ça si négligemment, si... vulgairement. Pour elle, j'aurais dû faire ça avec un homme avec qui j'aurais été d'abord pendant six mois, et que j'aimais vraiment. J'aurais dû faire ça dans une superbe chambre d'hôtel, etc, et je l'avais fait dans la minuscule chambre d'étudiant de Nicholas qu'il partageait justement avec Michael, qui n'était bien sûr pas là à ce moment précis, profitant de la fête comme il se devait.

J'avais déçu Su. Puis Michael quand il avait été au courant par la faute de Nicholas, qui s'en était vanté (et à qui il avait cassé le nez), et aussi un peu plus tard, Padma, qui étant en Inde pour ses études en potions et alchimie, m'avait envoyé une magnifique Beuglante dans ma chambre d'étudiante que personnellement, je partage avec Su. Par la suite, je n'ai plus jamais reparlé à Nicholas sauf pour les cours, Michael y veillant personnellement.

Puis au début de ma deuxième année en communication, j'étais sortie avec un mec de quatrième année en littérature sorcière internationale, très mignon et aux larges épaules : Jack Baddock. Beau blond au regard de braise, j'étais folle de lui. Mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je suis en ce moment depuis presque deux ans. Non, Jack lui m'a lamentablement trompé, après six mois de relation (j'allais sauter le pas avec lui) avec une petite minette blonde d'à peine dix-sept ans alors que lui en avait vingt-et-un an lors d'une soirée à laquelle il était allé. Et puis, il n'était pas sérieux. Quelle idée d'aller à une soirée en plein semestre de cours ? Franchement !

Michael lui a aussi cassé le nez. Et Su lui a jeté un maléfice qui lui a donné des pustules pendant une semaine et demi avant qu'il ne trouve le contre-sort, ou plutôt qu'une de ses admiratrices ne lui donne le contre-sort.

J'ai quand même pleuré pendant une semaine et je mangeais beaucoup de chocolat, ce qui a bien sûr considérablement augmenté la taille de mes hanches. Su a voulu me mettre au régime mais Michael l'en a empêché, argumentant qu'ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de problème avec les mecs. Oui bien sûr, j'étais grosse, je devenais ainsi beaucoup plus laide, et personne ne voudrait d'une fille comme moi. C'était désespérant, surtout que j'avais un peu regonflé mon ego l'année précédente. Mais il fallait croire que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Puis, un ancien mec de notre promo, appartenant à la maison de Salazar Serpentard, avait intégré l'université en communication lui aussi, en deuxième année comme nous. Il avait fait sa première année à l'université de Yale, dans la partie sorcière bien entendue, aux Etats-Unis. Et déjà de ça, on pouvait en déduire qu'il était riche, qu'il avait des relations et qu'il était doué. Oui, le talent parfois ne suffit pas pour pouvoir aller faire ses études à l'étranger, surtout dans cette université et dans ce pays. Il s'appelait Cornelius Warrington, et quand je l'avais reconnu, j'avais pensé qu'il devait également fuir un peu le pays parce qu'étant un Serpentard de Sang-Pur, ayant toujours méprisé les Nés-Moldus, il aurait pu être soupçonné d'être un collabo. Un putain de collabo très très charmeur et manipulateur.

Mais malgré tout ça, il avait très bien rejoint notre groupe ; Michael le supportait et avait décidé de partager la chambre de Cornelius après l'incident avec Nicholas, et Su l'adorait littéralement. Et puis elle, elle rêvait de travailler dans le domaine du Quidditch avec son diplôme de communication magique internationale qu'elle allait obtenir. Elle était faite pour ce job, et Cornelius, sans vouloir le mettre en avant, avait énormément de relations et aussi dans le monde du Quidditch. Si Su voulait obtenir une place après ses études, il suffisait qu'elle en parle à un moment ou un autre à Cornelius. Lilius pour les intimes.

Ensuite, notre troisième année s'est très bien passé, avec une tonne de boulot, des fêtes pendant nos si courtes vacances pour nous détendre un peu, et la fin de l'année est arrivée avec un soulagement inouï. C'est vraiment là qu'on s'est lâchés complètement. Et pour bien conclure en beauté nos années d'études acharnées, Michael, Su, Cornelius et moi, nous sommes offerts un petit voyage de deux mois à l'île Maurice, à Tahiti et ensuite à la fin à New York. Padma nous a rejoint une semaine plus tard à Maurice et a continué le voyage avec nous. Terry Boot, qui était parti faire des études littéraires et linguistiques en France à la Sorbonne, côté sorcier bien entendu, nous a également rejoint mais à Tahiti. Ce fut deux mois de pur bonheur et plaisir avant de commencer vraiment à travailler.

Moi, j'avais obtenu un poste au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Su avait eu un poste d'assistante en communication -qui a duré deux mois avant qu'elle ne monte en grade- dans l'équipe de Quidditch, les Faucons de Falmouth, Michael un poste dans une nouvelle entreprise sorcière qui perfectionnait les objets moldus avec des sorts pour favoriser le passage d'un monde à l'autre, genre la télévision. Bien sûr, cette entreprise était vivement encouragée par le Ministère qui souhaitait plus que tout faire régner la paix pour quelques décennies avec des encouragements pour entretenir des liens avec le monde moldu. Quant à Cornelius, il avait décidé de s'offrir un an de pure oisiveté à voyager un peu partout avant de se mettre à travailler ou à obtenir un autre diplôme sorcier, ce qui le rendrait encore plus cher sur le marché du travail. Padma, elle, était devenue une brillante alchimiste à seulement vingt-trois ans, ayant obtenu son diplôme deux ans après nous, y'a même pas six mois, et travaillait en free-lance. Les entreprises pharmaceutiques sorcières s'arrachaient ses compétences. Et Terry, ma foi, Terry lui était devenu l'assistant d'une référence en littérature contemporaine : Arctus Biblius, un auteur un peu fol-dingue mais sans aucun doute très doué. Pour Terry, il lui restait encore quelques échelons à gravir pour parvenir à une certaine notoriété mais il avait bien commencé en dénichant ce boulot.

Le Trio d'or lui bien entendu avait déjà réussi depuis bien longtemps ; Harry Potter avait suivi une formation de deux ans pour devenir Auror et était rien qu'à vingt ans, sous-directeur du Département des Aurors. En même temps, depuis ses un an, il était déjà un Héros et après avoir échappé plusieurs fois à la mort face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il avait tué ce dernier à seulement dix-sept ans. Il méritait largement son poste avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait derrière lui. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a terrassé Voldemort en première année en l'empêchant de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, qu'il a tué un Basilic en deuxième année, qu'en troisième année, il a réussi, d'après une interview de Ronald Weasley, à échapper à des Détraqueurs, qu'il a réchappé encore une fois de la mort en quatrième année, face à Voldemort qui avait repris possession d'un corps bien à lui, et auquel Cédric Diggory n'a pas survécu, qu'il a vécu une bataille au Ministère de la Magie contre des Mangemorts et que là encore, face à Voldemort, il a survécu, qu'en sixième année, il a assisté à la mort de Dumbledore par Severus Rogue, qui fut innocenté par la suite.

On ne connaît bien sûr toujours pas tous les secrets de Potter alors que d'après les Mangemorts attrapés et enfermés, leur maître adoré avait lancé un Sortilège de Mort une deuxième fois à Potter, et qu'encore une fois, il en avait réchappé. Puis on sait juste que c'est grâce à Narcissa Malefoy que Potter a pu éviter une troisième fois le sortilège de Mort qui lui aurait sûrement été fatal, sauf si il était vraiment immortel. Intouchable. Le secret plane encore, et jamais, ô grand jamais, Potter n'a révélé pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas mort quand il avait un an et comment il avait pu survivre toutes ses années. Pour lui, cela équivalait à donner au monde, et aux personnes désireuses de devenir le prochain mage noir, la solution si terrible que Voldemort avait utilisé pour rester en « vie ».

Bien sûr, personne ne s'est vraiment penché là-dessus, sauf Skeeter qui se donnait toujours à coeur joie de faire des articles mordants sur Potter et ses amis, sur Dumbledore, et elle nous a également publié un très bel article sur Rogue : « Rogue, ange ou démon ? », qui a suscité une colère terrible à Harry Potter. Le rôle de Rogue avait été rectifié par Potter, comme d'habitude, et sa parole faisant presque office de loi, tout le monde l'avait cru. Et puis, les souvenirs que Rogue avait laissé au Survivant avant de succomber à ses blessures dans la Cabane Hurlante avaient été aussi des preuves irréfutables. Enfin on savait qu'il existait plusieurs souvenirs mais Potter n'en avait voulu montrer qu'un seul. Celui qui prouvait l'allégeance de Rogue à Dumbledore, surtout quand celui-ci demandait de le tuer. Personnellement, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de mon ancien professeur cinq ans après la fin de Voldemort. Etait-il vraiment du côté du Bien ? Soutenait-il vraiment l'Ordre du Phénix ? Oui, car l'Ordre du Phénix était re-né de ses cendres depuis notre cinquième année, sans que personne n'en sache rien, et avait combattu les forces du mal et protégé Harry tout au long des années. Ce fut aussi une grande révélation pour tous, pour ceux qui avaient abandonné la bataille, pour ceux qui avaient décidé que tout était perdu après qu'Harry ait disparu tout au long de l'Année Noire et que le Ministère semblait pencher vers le Mal, pour ceux qui avaient fui vers d'autres pays.

A ce jour, Potter a toujours gardé jalousement ses terribles secrets, et Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient avec lui lors de ses dangereuses péripéties, n'avaient eux non plus rien dit. Rien déclaré. Le monde sorcier restait dans l'ignorance de certaines choses et c'était mieux d'après eux. D'après Potter.

Je saute vraiment du coq à l'âne. J'étais en train de vous parler des différents boulots qu'on avait chacun obtenu et puis je vous parle du Trio d'Or, et voilà que mon côté Serdaigle ressort toutes les informations que j'ai sur eux pour le moment. Bref. Et mon couple alors ? Il tient très bien, et c'est d'ailleurs pendant notre halte à Tahiti qu'il a commencé. Un Tahitien ? Non pas vraiment. Il était purement anglais. Ah, vous vous demandez lequel c'est ? Michael, Cornelius ou Terry ? Ou encore un autre touriste anglais ?

Premier indice : Je suis de sang-mêlé et j'en connais qui aimeraient beaucoup garder leur putain de Sang-Pur, hum.

Oui, exit Cornelius Warrington. Terry Boot ? Michael Corner ? Un touriste ?

Au final, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Terry était amoureux des livres et Michael était amoureux de lui-même. Et un touriste... hé bien, un touriste n'aurait jamais pu m'approcher avec le chien de garde que j'avais et qui est devenu mon homme à moi. Alors qui des deux ? Michael ? Terry ? Choix difficile hein ? On sait que pendant nos trois ans d'étude, Michael et moi avions toujours été amis et que même s'il possédait beaucoup de charme –que pas mal de filles remarquaient à Cambridge sorcier-, je n'avais jamais rien tenté parce que je le considérais comme un ami. Et on sait aussi que Terry a étudié en France, qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis trois longues années même pendant les vacances vu qu'il avait toujours des stages un peu partout, mais qu'on s'échangeait beaucoup de courrier.

C'est dur, non ? Non ? D'accord, c'est Michael. Oui, Michael et moi sommes en couple depuis deux ans déjà. Depuis ce fameux voyage où un soir, Michael complètement bourré, m'a fait des avances auxquelles j'ai répondu parce qu'il me faisait terriblement de l'effet. Bien sûr, je pensais que c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il m'avait dragué et le lendemain, j'étais horriblement gênée dans son lit, nue, alors que lui dormait paisiblement. Et quand j'avais voulu m'échapper, il m'avait attrapé, et murmuré doucement : « Si c'est un rêve, j'aimerais ne plus jamais me réveiller. » Ça, ajouté à tout le reste, m'avait définitivement conquise. Je m'étais rendue compte que j'aimais Michael depuis longtemps mais que, persuadée qu'il ne serait toujours qu'un ami, j'avais refoulé mes sentiments, et quant à lui, si je me fie à sa version des choses, il serait amoureux de moi depuis la fois où il a vu Nicholas m'embrasser pour la première fois. Ce fut le signe déclencheur d'après lui. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort : la jalousie fut à l'origine de tout.

Oui, j'aime beaucoup analyser les attitudes, les comportements et les personnalités. Mon côté Serdaigle. J'aime aussi beaucoup revenir sur le passé pour le décortiquer et vous aurez compris que l'histoire de Harry Potter me perturbe beaucoup. J'aimerais tout savoir, être mise au courant de tout. Vraiment tout. Je crois que j'aurais dû devenir Langue-de-Plomb mais ne jamais rien pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un que vous connaissez et estimez dans votre cercle d'amis sur ce quoi vous travaillez serait beaucoup trop frustrant pour moi.

Pourquoi je vous ai donc raconté tout cela ? Parce que je devais faire le point. Et surtout pour moi-même. Je suis fiancée. Fiancée à Michael, et cette nouvelle me frustre autant qu'elle me comble. C'est une nouvelle étape pour nous, et même si ça ne fait que deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, nous nous connaissons depuis nos onze ans et avons fait toutes nos études ensemble.

C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire une sorte de réminiscence accélérée de ma vie depuis la fin de Voldemort. Car notre génération a été marquée par ce monstre, ma mère a perdu la vie à cause de lui et de ses sadiques Mangemorts durant l'Année Noire parce qu'elle avait osé se rebeller pour ne pas rendre sa baguette, vu qu'elle était une Née-Moldue.

Notre mariage va être célébré dans quelques mois, et je stresse déjà. Moi, une bague au doigt ? C'est terrifiant. C'est émouvant.

Une tête brune aux cheveux un peu trop longs, lui flattant la nuque, se penche vers moi et me sourit tendrement en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens. Michael me fixe de son regard bleu-vert et je fonds. Toutes mes hésitations s'envolent à son simple contact. Cet homme est à moi, Morag MacDougal bientôt Morag Corner.

La vie a continué et moi aussi je continue à vivre. C'est une page qui se tourne. Je fait la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir sur le passé, sur ce terrible passé. Maintenant, le futur m'ouvre les bras.

Adieu voix intempestives, vous ne saurez plus rien de mes interrogations sur le passé, de mes souvenirs brûlants. Adieu.

* * *

Petit OS sur Morag MacDougal, un personnage méconnu et seulement présent dans les notes de JKR si je ne me trompe pas. C'est un peu incohérent, on se demande tout le long pourquoi elle raconte tout ça, bref, ce n'est que de l'incohérence, mais j'étais frustrée, j'avais besoin d'évacuer certaines choses. Je n'ai d'ailleurs fait que les empirer et je n'ai pas vraiment écrit ce que je voulais, dérivant sur autre chose. L'idée des universités célèbres abritant un côté sorcier m'est venue en lisant une fiction, mais je serais incapable là maintenant de dire laquelle, et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit sur ce site. Bref, tout auteur qui reconnaît son idée peut m'envoyer un mp que je lui fasse un hommage au début ou à la fin de cet OS. ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ce n'est pas trop incohérent. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience, je crois que ce truc en a bien besoin. ^^'

Gros bisous.

Valouw.


End file.
